1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an I/O (Input/Output) connector, and more particularly to an I/O connector having a metal covering portion tightly fixed with an insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to minimization of electronic products, an electrical connector of a reduced size is provided on the electronic product. An I/O connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell assembling outside of the insulative housing for defining a mating space. The insulative housing includes a fitting portion extending forward into the mating space for engaging with a mating connector. However, the fitting portion usually has a small thickness such that the fitting portion is prone to be deformed when the mating connector is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,199 discloses an I/O connector comprising an insulative housing having a fitting portion and a metal covering portion provided on the fitting portion of the insulative housing for protection. The fitting portion has upper and lower main surfaces and a pair of side surfaces connecting those main surfaces. The metal covering portion is rigid and prevents the fitting portion from being damaged when a mating connector is inserted. The metal covering portion is integrally formed with the insulative housing by molding and extends along the periphery of the fitting portion to cover the lower main surface and the pair of side surfaces. The metal covering portion further extends from the pair of respective side surfaces to only cover end portions of the upper main surface. The great middle part of the upper main surface of the fitting portion is not covered by the metal covering portion. In other words, the metal covering portion is engaged with the insulative housing at the end portions. Therefore, the great middle part of the upper main surface of the fitting portion is still prone to be wrapped and separate from the metal covering portion. The metal covering portion does not protect the great middle part of the fitting portion. The I/O connector is even not useable when the great middle part of the upper main surface of the fitting portion seriously separates from the metal covering portion.
Hence, an I/O connector which has a metal covering portion tightly fixed with an insulative housing is desired.